Black Reaper of Tristain
by Crowflow
Summary: He had fulfilled his wish. Now unable to continue to live, a new experience awaits him in a world that may or may not change him.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings.

I had this idea in my head for a while, and just want to put it out here. Well i may or may not update this, but for now i'll probably release 1-2 more chapters in the next few days.

Also forgive my trashy grammar ;_; I'll try write more properly and with some more consciousness in later chapters.

Disclaimer (I don't know why we have to write this when we just a fanfic writer) :

I don't own Tokyo Ghoul and Familiar of Zero

* * *

Found himself in a tranquil place, his eyes, devoid of any emotion, gazed on the starless night sky through the transparent glasses. He just discarded all of his lingering feelings toward everything.

The people of Anteiku.

His only human friend.

Even CCG.

He already gave up on everything.

' _Hinami is already saved, Aogiri has been defeated. What other purpose for me to remain here ?'_

He already did what needs to be done. He no longer bear any burden of someone's life any longer. Hinami had begged him to return with her. Return to the place where he could smile with other people he knew again. Return to the place where he had been accepted as who he is.

Even so, he rejected them all.

He felt that his role in this world has met its end.

He left his ghoul friends.

His circumstances almost destroyed the lives of those who cares on him enough to fight for him. Touka, Nishiki-senpai, Yomo-san, and even Tsukiyama. He couldn't bear the thought that he might cause another life-threatening situations for them in the future.

He already betrayed CCG.

Despite their harsh, cruel treatment on him, he knew that they saved his life. They allowed him to experience a normal human life that even more delightful than his previous life before fate cruelly altered his path.

Even if it's only for a short time.

So he rejected her plead.

Yet Hinami's last word to him had been persistently shaking his mind.

' _Onii-chan… why do you reject happiness ? It really hurts me to see you like this, onii-chan.'_

Did he ? He wasn't so sure about it.

What mattered is that his friends and comrades are already safe. CCG, while they still hunts identified ghouls, now conducted a joint research with numerous institutions around the globe to figure out a way normalize the RC cells so one day, they may find a permanent cure for ghouls and end the century-old bloodshed once and for all.

There's no longer a need for the entity that stands between human and ghoul

And now…

 _Fate was about to show just how far his life from over._

* * *

Tristain Academy of Magic.

A pentagon-shaped building was known as a place where prestigious nobles from every corner of Halkeginia learned to master their proud magical gift. And a sacred rite known as "Familiar Summoning" was held once in a year for those who haven't summoned theirs. And now, a crowd of excited students gathered on a large court with their own familiar.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for a certain pink-haired student.

"Zero, just give up will you ?!"

"That's right, you can't do anything beside blowing things up anyway."

"Go home already, Zero. There's nothing left for you here !"

The student, Louise was fumed with the insults and mockery thrown on her. She was determined to prove her worth through the sacred rite by summoning an awesome giant dragon or flaming tiger.

' _Just you wait, I'm gonna summon a powerful being that will make these guys familiars look like a rat !'_

Or that was what she had expected.

"By Brimir and the Pentagon that governs magic that powers me…"

"Send forth to me a familiar with power beyond others…"

"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe…"

"My sacred, beautiful and powerful familiar…"

"Heed my call and answer to my plead !"

A large explosion occured right after Louise finished her chant, as if to mock her effort.

Smoke filled the area around the court, making some students coughed and closed their eyes.

"Ugh, damn you Zero !"

"Just get out of this academy already, Zero !"

A blond guy and his two friends continue their insults despite could barely see her through the thick smoke.

' _Shut up !'_

As Louise trying to put a close look on the summoning site, she could see a humanoid figure.

Suddenly a blast of wind swept through the courtyard, dispersing all the smoke in an instant.

But…

"Hahahahahahaha ! Zero just summoned a commoner !"

"Zero, did you just kidnap a commoner and ordered him to play as your familiar ?!"

"As expected of Louise the Zero"

Loud sound of laughters keep coming to her like a torrent. Louise barely hold her anger and tears while still trying to settle her mind.

' _A commoner !? Oh Brimir why do I have a commoner as familiar ? What is this poor soul has done to you ?'_

* * *

The summoned male could only sat there and watch his surroundings in complete shock.

' _What the hell is happening !? How could I ended up at some… theme-park ? This reminds me of Tokyo Disneyland, yet it clearly different from what I remember._ '

Then he realized a petite figure walked toward him.

And he couldn't comprehend any single word uttered from her.

' _A foreigner ? How the hell did I end up in a foreign country from just walking at Akihabara's alleyway ?'_

Decided that he should ask her about the situation, he muttered some gibberish engrish on her.

"H-haaw ar yuu, miss ? W-whuu arr yuu ?"

The figure could only tilt her head in confusion. This made the man felt hopeless.

' _This is just great. A foreigner and they don't understand English.'_

As to respond his rant, the girl swung her wand and another explosion (albeit smaller in scale) occured in front of his face. He lost all colors in his face and slide away from her in fright.

"Hey, you crazy girl ! Are you trying to kill me !?"

"What the hell are you talking about, familiar !?"

"Eh ?"

' _Did she just understand my words ?'_

As the guy trying to regain his composure, the girl talked to a bald man behind her.

"Colbert-sensei, can I repeat my summoning rite ? Please…"

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Miss Valliere. Summoning Familiar is a sacred rite and the rules decrees that every mage can only perform this once in their life."

The girl could only stood there haplessly. And then she glare at the man who just slide away from her.

"Come here you commoner !?" She demands in an arrogant tone.

"C-commoner ? Are we in a play or something ?"

"Stop speaking nonsense, just come here !"

As he reluctantly walked toward her, she enchanted some weird gibberish and then all of a sudden, an unexpected event that he could only imagined in galge and dating sims happened to him. The arrogant girl just kissed him in the lips. He briefly noted that her lips felt like a strawberry.

"W-what the heck ? Is this the scene where the hero kissed the princess ? I don't even know how am I supposed to be one !"

"Hero ? A lowly commoner like you is a hero ? Don't make me laugh !" She hissed on the confused man.

"T-then what the hell happened here ? How could I be here ?"

"That's what I want to know too, you stupid familiar. And what's with that weird get-up ?"

' _You're the weird one, miss brat.'_

When he saw back the crowd, they cringed upon the look of him and one by one started to leave the court, along with their respective familiar.

"Whatever, what's your name familiar ? Not that I would stop call you familiar anyway."

' _You little… whatever, I just want to end this quickly.'_

"Hiraga Saito."

This began the story of a failure mage and an unlikely familiar.

But unbeknownst to the pink-haired girl, she also had triggered another story in the motion.

* * *

The sound of chirping bird flew through his ear.

A sudden ray light entered his pair of eyes.

The ceramic floor he has been standing on had turn into a pave of dirt.

And a huge object suddenly strike his body.

"Gah…"

He managed to hold his stand by using his long blade to stab the ground.

"What the… what's this ?"

When he looked at his attacker, he could see two horses and a carriage, adorned with majestic ornaments as if it's the chariot of a king.

' _Did I just accidentally walk into a play ? That still couldn't explain how I managed to get stranded at a forest when I was just standing on a building rooftop 5 minutes ago…'_

He cautiously observed his surroundings and the carriage. Upon another look, he could see a man sat on the driver bench of the carriage. The man glared on him, but not hostile enough for him to act.

"Watched your way, commoner. This is the Queen of Tristain's carriage. I expect you to mind your manner here."

The man spoke in a what appear to be French language. He could speak a french but not as fluent as the angry man in front of him.

Then suddenly, the door of carriage was opened and two figures appeared from the inside.

* * *

She wondered why the carriage had stopped moving. He couldn't see what's going on out there but she heard the driver yelled on something.

Being the curious person she is, she asked her mage bodyguard to confirm the situation outside with her.

"What's the matter, Joseph ? Is a bandit trying to mug us ?"

"This guy just appeared out of nowhere and crashed into our carriage. Such pathetic manner."

"This guy ?"

She saw the guy in question. In front of her, there's a tall man with peculiar yet intimidating enough. He had a raven-colored hair, a rare one amongst both commoners and nobles, and a round glasses etched on his white face. The man wore an overcoat, completely painted in jet-black. He also wore black attire inside his overcoat along with a black glove on his hand. On his right hand, he hold a long blade with unfamiliar design.

' _This man… who is he ?_ '

After she confirmed his appearance, she began to speak to the mysterious man.

"Who are you ?"

The guy watched her intently with an inquisitive look. It made her slightly uncomfortable. Then he heard the man speak with an unknown language.

' _A foreigner ? But I don't know any country that had such a dark and intimidating outfit like the one he wears.'_

She looked at her mage bodyguard, and then a spell incantantion could be heard.

The mysterious guy looked surprised at her mage bodyguard, as if he just saw an impossible sight. ' _Is this the first time he saw a magic ? Impossible. No matter how underdeveloped the country he was belong, magic should have existed there.'_

"I ask of you again, who are you ?"

The man seemed surprised again at first,but quickly regain his composure and began to speak.

"My name is…"

* * *

Now, what's his name ?

During his work as investigator, he had the name "Sasaki Haise". But he had a real name, the name of a person who had been suffering since at a young age.

"Kaneki Ken", that's his real name.

Earlier, he had decided to end his life. But upon seeing the incomprehensible situation that had laid out before his eyes, he had a strong feeling that he should rethink everything again. He didn't know why.

"My name is…"

"Haise Sasaki"

' _Yeah that's right, the life of Kaneki Ken has ended. Perhaps with this… not-so-new name, I could start out again.'_

But why he had decided to start anew again ? Didn't he just think that his role should be over by now ? For now he pushed away those feelings and he should try to understand what was going on with him.

* * *

' _Haise Sasaki ? That's a unfamiliar kind of name to me. Is he from a faraway country'_

"So what's the purpose of you to disturb this carriage ?"

The man pondered at something before he stare on me again.

"Forgive my ignorance, but it looks like I've been stranded here. Can you show me the way to Tokyo ?"

' _Tokyo ? What is that ?'_

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately I don't know where or what is this Tokyo."

The man looked really surprised again. She wondered why…

"Are you sure you don't know Tokyo ? You must be joking, right ?"

"How dare you to speak like that in front of Queen of Tristain ! Your insolence ends here !"

The mage started shouting on the man, although he appeared to be unfazed by it. Before things escalate too quickly, she hold the shoulder of the mage.

"That's enough. Perhaps he's just confused."

The mage looked at her and put on a submissive expression, before lowering his wand. She sighed in relief to it. She hated trivial violence.

"Pardon my mage's rash behaviour, Haise."

He stared the mage for a moment before he sighed. "It's okay."

Even though now he knew that she's the queen of Tristain, his calm demeanor implied that he didn't care with her status, as if she's nothing more than an ordinary person. It made her curiosity about the man rise again.

"Then, you could tell me for wha-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt an incoming danger. And her intuition was spot-on.

Several meters behind the mysterious man, a group of armed swordsman and mages walking toward her. One of them shouted in an arrogant tone.

"Well well, look at what we have here, a queen without her royal guards. Boys, this is our lucky day." Even from several meters ahead, she saw the sickening grin of those swordsman and disgraced nobles.

She could feel the tense in her mind as she didn't bring her royal guard on her trip. She knew that her mage bodyguard won't stand a chance.

Then, several of them started to rush toward her. And as they approached closer, she tried to rush inside the carriage and escape from them.

Then she saw an extraordinary sight.

The mysterious man, who was has been passive a few minutes ago, now slashed the three swordsman in an instant with his blade.

This level of swordsmanship could only be displayed by a few of her knights.

"You bastard, are you trying to get in our wa-"

Before the loud attacker could continue, he moved with an unbelievable speed and slashed his throat. And before the rest of them moved to attack him, the mys- Haise cocked his head toward them and all of a sudden, their movement came to a halt. I don't what kind of face Haise was putting, but the attackers are completely horrified, as if they just saw a demon and hastily retreat to inside the forest. Haise sheathed his blade into his overcoat and started walking toward us again.

What was he planning ?

* * *

Those guys, as soon as I saw them, he saw longswords, chainmail, and iron helmets strapped on their body. He just knew that this isn't Japan since their attire was akin to european soldier at medieval age. Did he just magically transported to some backwater european land ?

' _Bullshit.'_

And when he heard them speaking to the… queen, he knew that they are a bunch of armed bandits. He was trying to understand his situation by talking with the queen, and he was interfered.

' _What a bunch of scoundrels. Let's see if I could gain a favor of this queen, although I still don't believe her to be one.'_

And what happened next is a bunch of screams and wailing.

* * *

He walked toward me. I gulped when he stared again at me. Was he also a bandit ? Or…

"D-don't move any closer !" Her mage raised his wand again and pointed it on Haise. Haise glared on her mage for a moment a let out a weary sigh afterward.

"Don't worry, if I intend to harm the queen, I would have done so since the very beginning."

"…"

Unable to talk back to him, her mage could only stay in silence while keeping his wand steady. Then the queen behind him moved forward in front of him.

"So, are you saving us then ?"

"Don't make any mistake, I'm stranded here and I'm going to find any information as much as possible. So I saved you in order to get you explain this place, and… what just happened to me."

"What just happened to you ? What… is exactly happened, sir Haise ?"

"… this is too complicated to explain."

And now she pondered for a moment. Of course she glad he defended her, but at the same time she couldn't help but to wary about him. She wanted to show her gratitude to him, but his shady attire made her hesitated.

But…

"Very well, to express my gratitude for saving me, let me invite you to the royal palace of Tristain. After we get there, we could discuss things further."

He seems hesitated for a moment. Not long after that, he slightly smiled and look on my eyes again, this time it's more tender than his previous glares.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings.

I may take liberties at some degree regarding the canonical events from both stories, especially FoZ since it has been ages from the last time i watch the show.

Again, pardon for my trashy grammar ;_; I still haven't found any beta reader for this story, so yeah...

Disclaimer : I don't own Familiar of Zero and Tokyo Ghoul (Writing this is seriously annoying -,-)

* * *

After accepted the self-proclaimed queen's offer, Haise entered the carriage while not letting his guard down. Who knows what these people had in their mind. Suddenly, the purple-haired girl in front of him started to speak.

"Mr. Haise, since you have introduced yourself, let me give you a proper introduction. My name is Henrietta de Tristain, Queen of the Kingdom of Tristain. Once again, I am grateful for your honorable action to protect me."

"And haven't I told you before ? I saved you so I can get any worthwhile information regarding my circumstance. My action didn't hold any shred of loyalty toward you, Your Majesty." He couldn't help but to feel awkward when he had to call someone "Your Majesty". No one would do it in this modern age (unless the person in question was the Queen of England) He called her that just to play along with her.

"Hey ! Be more respectful to the Queen, commoner !"

Both Queen Henrietta and Haise silently agreed to just ignore the mage's yelling. But Haise was a bit surprised by himself, while he still being skeptical of her royal status, she had a certain charisma that could be found on many leader figures from other countries.

"It's alright, William. Mr. Haise is definitely come from a faraway country. It's understandable that he isn't accustomed with the norm here."

"…"

Haise couldn't help but feeling slightly awed. The Queen certainly displayed a good level of respect and understanding toward him. It's definitely one of the rarest trait amongst most country leaders out there. Although he also couldn't help but to suspect something. There had to be a catch from this.

Meanwhile, Queen Henrietta silently observed the man in front of him. An exotic appearance, along with a superb skill of swordmanship. She wondered if he could be one of her royal guards. ' _No, what am I thinking about ? This man is still a foreigner, I can't just make a foreigner part of the royal guards'._ Queen Henrietta suppresed her mind and let out a brief sigh.

"Now, while we're heading to the palace, I have a bit more questions. Would you mind ?"

"As long as they're not too personal."

He could feel a patronizing gaze from the mage. ' _So annoying'_ he thought.

"How can you suddenly appear in front of my carriage ? From what I've heard from Joseph… the driver, he told me that you're suddenly appeared from the thin air and struck the side of carriage."

"How did I appear ? Well… I'm not really sure what's going on, but a moment before I arrived here, I was just standing at the building rooftop. And it was night. You can say I'm just as surprised as you, Your Majesty." He remembered something from one of the novels he read before. It's a story about a man who was transported into an alien world filled with unearthly phenomenons. Is he, by any chance, undergoing a similar event ? Ridiculous.

' _I have to find more information. Even though I already saw how that mage made me understand their language with just a swing of his wand and a sparkle of light, I still need to make sure that whether this place is just a part of some isolated place or… a completely new world. Besides, what is this "Kingdom of Tristain" ? I never heard of this country before.'_

While Haise drown in his thoughts, Queen Henrietta also trying to figure out what exactly had happened to him. She had heard about rumors of "otherwordly objects" suddenly appeared around the world, but she never heard the appearance of "otherworldly humans". She wondered if Haise was the first "otherwordly human" ever to appear at this world. ' _Such fantasy tale couldn't have been true, right ?'_

* * *

"Your Majesty, we're arrived."

As the mage said that, he looked on the outside environment from the carriage's window. He could see a platoon of medieval soldiers giving salute to the passing carriage. And also as the carriage entered the palace, a big castle could be seen. ' _So she's really a queen ? This is really surprising.'_

"Mr. Haise, it will be easier for us if you stay close to me. While I don't mind the presence of a commoner, most of people at the place have little to no tolerance for them."

' _Again, with this "commoner" thing. What's that supposed to mean ? Although I'm pretty sure it's some sort of derogatory term."_

* * *

"Henrietta, what is the meaning of this ? You can't invite a commoner at your leisure."

"Mother, please calm down. This man had saved my life. It's only natural for me to show my gratitude toward her."

As the Queen and a woman that appears to be her mother got in a little argument, Haise observed the room he was in. Royal ornaments and banner, antique and exotic furnitures filled his sight. ' _So this is a royal palace… Is the Buckingham Palace of England also has this kind of stuff ? In a sense, this does feel like a parallel world to someone like me.'_

"Mr. Haise, forgive my mother's rash attitude. Just like what I said before, this palace doesn't exactly hold commoner in high regard."

"It's alright, your Majesty. Now I would like to ask any detail that might be related to this strange situation."

"About that, there is something that I think could be related to this. I heard several rumors of "otherwordly objects" appeared occasionally around the place. Those objects are said to be something so strange that anyone couldn't figure how those things could come in existence. Perhaps this is related to your circumstance."

"Otherwordly… objects ? Do you have any example of these things ?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have such things in this palace. However, Tristain's Academy of Magic hold one of those objects although I'm not sure if you can see it easily. It's guarded with extremely high security by the academy."

"Academy… of magic ? So magic does really exist ?"

"Mr. Haise… by any chance, do you ever see a magic ability ?"

"Of course not. Something like that could only be found in novels and children storybook, you know ?"

"What ? Are you sure ?" ' _This is absurd. How can someone didn't know the existence of magic ? Is he really…'_

"…" Haise pondered for a while. If something as unscientific as magic existed here, then it's possible that he was really no longer in the world he knew.

' _Is this another cruel joke from the fate ?'_

* * *

After both of them sipped their tea, much to Haise's dismay since his ghoul body can't handle any human consumption aside from sugar and coffee, they continued their discussion.

"Mr. Haise, what would you from now ? I understand that you want to see the object by yourself, but I'm afraid with your status as commoner, it might be out of reach for you."

"Your Majesty, there's something that has been bothering me for a while. What's this "commoner" thing ?"

"Oh… I guess it's only natural you don't know since you don't even know the existence of magic. Allow me to explain a bit of it." Queen Henrietta straightened her sight on Haise.

"Commoner is a term for those who were unable to use magic, simply to say, they're to average people you can find on the street. On the other hand, the ones who can wield magic are called Nobles. They have high status in the hierarchy of society."

' _So it's just like how humans and ghouls are different despite both having the same appearance. Not to mention the apparent discrimination… how repulsive.'_ Haise couldn't help but to cringe at the similarity.

"Is there something on your mind, Mr. Haise ?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something."

Queen Henrietta felt obliged to help her savior, thus she started to speak again.

"Mr. Haise, in the next few weeks, I will visit the academy as part of my agenda. If you don't mind, you can be my temporary bodyguard. That way, I can grant you access to the guarded object. How about it ?"

"Are you sure, your Majesty ? I'm not one to talk, but isn't it unwise to put some stranger like me as your personal bodyguard ? I suggest to rethink your decision."

"While you are most certainly true, I can't help but to be fascinated at your sword skill. Forgive my intrusive question, but are you currently a soldier or elite guard of a kingdom ?"

"No, your Majesty. I'm not a part of any faction or kingdom."

"Then it make things far more easier. What do you think, Mr. Haise ?"

"I'm…" Is this right ? He had to bear the burden of someone's life again. He could have just ignore her and find his own way to the academy, and break through to the object's vault. It's not like he's a powerless man.

But he remembered the feeling of wanting to rethink his earlier decision after he strucked in this place.

" _Onii-chan, why do you reject happiness ?"_

Hinami's words rang on his cloudy mind again. Did he really reject the possibility of happiness coming to his life ? He had been jaded for a long time. Life never gave him a moment of rest and kept showering him with misfortunes and tragedies. The concept of happiness seemed so alien to him.

But after he arrived here, the urge to start over his life again had been bothering him. Why ?

* * *

Queen Henrietta silently observed Haise again while he was thinking of her offer. Sure he emitted some kind of intimidating and and gave off the vibe of a hardened warrior, but she could sense something else from him. She couldn't exactly put a finger on it, but it's something akin to… loneliness ?

While she wanted him as her bodyguard due to his skill, there was also another reason.

She wanted to save the man in front of him. He was the one who saved her, but why she had this feeling ? What exactly should she save him from ? It's unreasonable.

Then she heard Haise gave his answer.

"If it's your wish, then I take up on your offer your Majesty. Besides, this will make things easier for me."

Queen Henrietta beamed up at his answer. To him, he could see a genuine feeling of happiness and satisfaction from her.

"Then it's decided ! From tomorrow you're my one of my personal bodyguards. I'm in your care, Mr. Haise." She gave him a warm smile while maintained her dignified posture.

"Likewise, your Majesty."

Haise felt tired and satisfied at the same time.

After they finished talking, she had arranged a room for him during his job as temporary bodyguard. Of course, the palace only knew that the Queen had hired a normal bodyguard for her. Plus despite being scorned by the mage, William, he also respected Haise's strength by testifying it to the Queen's mother.

* * *

Two days had passed since Haise became the Queen's bodyguard. On the first day, he had decided to walk around the town although he had to cover his outfit with a long black hooded robe in order to avoid unnecessary attention. From his stroll, he could confirm that this was no longer the world he knows. Ghoul didn't exist on this world, and the development of technology was stuck in the medieval era. ' _It looks like I need to adjust myself to this place.'_

On the second day, the Queen had summoned him to the Throne Room. Haise wondered what kind of assignment he would receive.

"Mr. Haise, as you have known, the group of bandits you fought a few days ago was not an ordinary group. They're part of the rebel movement that dictates my ascension as the Queen of Tristain. They think that I'm not fit rule Tristain because… of my passive action toward the approaching Albion's forces."

"Just as I thought, there's no way any sane alleyway thugs would even dare to directly attack the Queen of a kingdom." Haise hold his chin while he's processing the information.

Henrietta was rather amused at Haise's casual tone toward her. It felt refreshing for her to talk to a person who isn't affected by her status as a Queen.

"And right now for your first job as my personal bodyguard, would you accompany me to their rebel leader ? In this time of crisis, it's really unwise to fight with your own countrymen."

"Are you sure, your Majesty ? I don't know much about governance, but I don't think it's wise to hold a diplomatic negotiation while their forces could still threaten the kingdom."

"And that's why I wish to hold it. And don't worry, they already agreed to my wish and the meeting is planned on this afternoon. I want you and William to accompany me to the designated place."

"… If that's your wish, then I could only obey it, your Majesty. But I think _that's not the only reason, right ?_ "

"… Mr. Haise, you're certainly a sharp person." Henrietta let out a chuckle when she realized Haise knows her other objective.

"That's right, as you know it, my position as the Queen doesn't sit well with some of the royal nobles. By stopping the incoming rebellion without the need of inciting a war, I can certainly prove my worth to them."

"I see…"

Haise once again couldn't help but to admire his Queen's determination, although his mind still think that she's still green as a leader. No matter, his job was to ensure her safety and he would make sure nothing could harm her.

* * *

The mage, William stood at the entrance of a noble's guest room. Inside of it, Haise, Henrietta and a few of her counselors was holding a peace negotiation with the rebel's leaders. He observed his surroundings. A couple of armed swordsman and mages also present in the room.

' _So I guess the robed guys are what they call nobles. I have yet to fight their kind, but I need to figure out how magic works here.'_

Back when he fought the rebels, he hadn't a chance to see how mages fight since they quickly ran away after he showed his kakugan. Perhaps he should be more lenient next time. ' _These nobles are certainly proud of their ability. I think I can use their arrogance.'_

The talk went about three hours, but it looked like they have reached an agreement as shown by his Queen's satisfied expression. But…

"What is the meaning of this, Robert !? Arthur !? I thought we have agreed to force her to step down as Queen and bring glory to our people !"

"Silence ! The Queen had proposed beneficial agreement for both sides. We have won, Sir Wallace."

A plump noble named Wallace break through the guest's room by force. Haise silently observed the intruder and cracked his finger.

"NO ! If her Majesty refused to step down as the Queen, then I'll end her right here !"

As the plump man named Wallace tried to draw his wand, Haise quickly stepped in front of him and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Gah ! What are you trying to do, you commoner scum !?"

He struggled to free his hand from Haise, but the next thing he knew was a sound of broken bones.

"GAAAHHH !"

Haise let go of his grip and watched the plump noble in front of him rolling in the floors, wailing.

"What have you done, you filthy commoner !?"

Haise looked at him and slightly let out his killing intent, trying to silence the man.

"H-hii !"

While he definitely looked scared, he still reluctant to gave up. He still tried to reach his sword on the floor.

And then, he heard another sound of broken bone.

"GAAHHHHH !"

Haise quickly walked toward him again and grabbed his arm, this time breaking one of the arm's bone.

"Mr. Haise, that's enough."

Henrietta's voice made him to release the broken noble and walked back toward her Queen.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I'll be more careful next time."

"Well, I already anticipated something like this to happen, so don't worry." Henrietta could only let out a tired sigh as she looked on her foreign bodyguard.

* * *

After the situation had been resolved, they headed back to the palace. Before he could return to his quarter, Henrietta had called his name.

"Mr. Haise, would you like to accompany me to the garden ? I think I can use a chat partner with you."

"… If that's what you wish. Although I think I need to do something first, your Majesty." Haise bowed to her and walked toward his room.

A few minutes later, he walked to the garden and approached the waiting Queen with a tray and two cups of coffee.

"I thought I might as well brought some refreshment for us, your Majesty."

"How thoughtful of you, Mr. Haise."

"Please just call me Haise, your Majesty. Being called in a formal way feels so inappropriate to me."

"Oh, is that so ? Then, Haise."

"Hmm, that feels better." Both of them let out a small laugh as they grabbed their own cup.

"So, Haise. I've been wondering for a while, but did you learn anything useful during your stroll few days ago ?"

"The only thing I could confirm is that this world is no longer my world." He shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

"No longer… your world ? Does that mean you come from… another world ? Oh, this coffee is really good !" Henrietta let out a puzzled look while also got surprised of how good Haise's coffee is.

"Thanks, your Majesty. And yes, I'm from another world."

"Wow, so this is really the first time a human from another world got summoned…"

"But I still don't understand how it could happen to me. I mean there's has to be a reason for this, don't you think ?"

"I couldn't agree to you more, Haise. But I'm afraid I'm also as clueless as you. But in case you have found out how this happens, will you try to return to your homeworld ?

"Return ?"

The question shook Haise's mind. Return ? He doesn't have anything left in his world. Everyone already thought that he was dead at the CCG's raid. Hinami was the only one who knows that he's still alive, but with his disappearance, by now she might also think that he's already dead. He didn't want his return would trigger another conflict that would endanger the people he knew.

There's nothing left for him. He doesn't have anyone left to protect.

Now that he think again, perhaps this was why he was so quickly to accept Henrietta's offer. Was he really that impulsive just because he has no one to protect anymore ?

In the other side, Henrietta felt awkward and guilty after her question strucked them both in silence. She felt that she had needlessly touch a sensitive matter to him. She could see a small hint of pain on his calm face.

"Haise, I'm sorry if I had insulted you in some way…"

Haise was brought back to reality after he heard his Queen's worried voice.

"Ah, it's okay your Majesty. I just remembered something from my world. And as for your earlier question, I don't think I will return to my world. At least for now." Haise smiled to her in response, but Henrietta could feel something else from his smile.

It's a smile of resignation.

Haise tried to change the topic to get rid of the gloomy atmosphere.

"Your Majesty, there's something I want to ask. While I know that a Queen's ruling alone isn't unheard of, but doesn't a Queen normally ruled together with a king ? Especially with someone as young as you."

"Well, you're right. But unfortunately I still don't have a candidate for the king." He could see her smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure ?" Haise stared on her eyes, trying to poke fun at her.

"W-well… there's one, but right now he's fighting for his country and it's really hard for us to even meet occasionally."

"So there's one, as expected of your Majesty." Haise laughed upon her stuttered answer. Henrietta realized that he was teasing her.

"H-Haise, you should learn some proper manners. Hmph" She pouted on him, while he continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, even though you're a ruling Queen, deep inside you're still a normal girl afterall."

"W-well…" It's true, although she had been appointed as Tristain's new Queen after her mother stepped down, she's still a normal young girl. She could understand what Haise was trying to convey.

"With my position as the Queen, I don't think I can live as normal girl again."

"Why don't you live both as the Queen and as normal girl ? It's easier that way, you know."

"That's… certainly true. But I fear that I might overstepped my boundary and become too lenient on everything."

"Then how about this ? Occasionally, you could try to talk with me whenever you want to speak loosely at leisure times. Just think about it as a chance where you don't have to be reserved at someone. It's not good to be tense most of the time, you know." Suggested Haise as he keep his smile on his Queen.

Henrietta could feel a brewing excitement inside her. For long she had been wishing for someone she could chat on leisurely, without being stricted by her status. Although she could speak without any reserve with her mother, she's still bound by the manner of royal family.

In short, she wanted a friend. And Haise, the person who had came from another world, fitted the criteria of her wish.

"Is that really alright ?"

"Most certainly, your Majesty."

Perhaps with this, she could get her longtime wish. And by luck, perhaps she could gain a better understanding of her mysterious companion.

"Then once again, I'm in your care, Haise. Just so you know, I'm a troublesome girl." She let out a bright smile which impressed Haise. It reminds him of Hinami and Touka for some reason.

"Don't worry, I think I've seen worse."

Both of them smiled on each other as the coffee in their cup had cooled down.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings.

In the few next chapters i'll focus on the academy casts. Oh and perhaps i'll change the rating to M later since a few of future scenarios in my head will contain some graphic contents.

Disclaimer : I don't own Familiar of Zero and Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

"I've to say this is quite a wonderful night. It's rather rare to see so many stars like this, you know ?"

"Hoo~ from the town where I came, it's almost impossible to see even a couple of stars in the night sky."

"Is that so… This must be quite a sight for you, isn't it Haise ?"

"Well, I guess you can say that. Although I can't even see any recognizable constellation…"

"Constellation ? What's that ?"

"I'm not really knowledgeable myself, but constellation is a group of stars that made some kind of unique pattern. For example, if you can see a couple of stars on certain positions, you can draw the image of a bear or snake."

"Oh, really ? That's quite interesting. I wish I can go up there and see them up close."

"Ahaha, you better not do it your Majesty. Stars emit extreme radiation and heat. That won't do anything good for your body."

"How do you know ? D-don't tell me that your world already has a vessel to go up there ?"

"Well, yes. Our world already exploreed the moon and send… vessels to explore the outer space."

"T-that's amazing ! To be able to travel to places beyond this planet… How envious…"

"Perhaps your world should allow science to flourish."

"Hmm, magic has been regarded as sacred thing for thousand of years. Sadly i'm afraid science don't really have a place here."

While the two individuals enjoyed their chattering, they saw a noble lady walking toward them. The illuminating light from the moon revealed the figure as none other than Queen Henrietta's mother herself.

"So you're here, Henrietta."

Haise slowly stood up and bow his head toward the noble lady.

"Good evening, your Majesty."

"Good evening as well, sir Haise."

"Oh dear mother ! I told you I will be back sooner. You don't need to trouble yourself to come here."

"But you've been here for hours ! How much longer do you need to be here ?"

She just realized how much time she had spent talking with the raven-haired man. ' _I guess I really overexcited myself'_

She can't help but to grin internally.

"We have much to discuss with the council tomorrow, Henrietta. It is better to have enough rest for tomorrow. Or haven't you learned just how troublesome those gentlemen are ?"

"… you're right, mother."

She felt reluctant to leave Haise, but apparantely he didn't want to cause trouble any further.

"Her Majesty is right…"

He was unsure how to call the Queen while her mother is present. Seeing her daughter's subordinate troubled expression, realized that it must have felt awkward for him to call two different person with the same title, smirked and let out a suggestion.

"How about you call her Henrietta ? I give you the special permission to call her name directly. Only in private situation like this."

"D-dear mother !"

"If it's her majesty wish, then Henrietta."

"H-Haise ! Not you too…"

She felt a mix of embarassment and anger as she could see the two older people enjoying themselves in teasing her.

"Alright, alright. If it's what dear mother and my annoying friend wish for, then I have no choice but to comply. Hmph !"

She left the garden in haste, stumbled herself along the way and almost fell into the ground. When she left, the two remaining people let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's selfishness, sir Haise."

"You don't have to worry about it, your Majesty. Talking with her is rather an enjoyable moment for me." He gave a polite and honest smile to the former Queen.

Silence shrouded the garden for a while, until it's broken by a voice.

"Sir Haise, can you listen to another selfish request ? You'll have my eternal gratitude from me if you do."

"As long as it's reasonable and within my power, I'll try for it your Majesty."

She smiled toward the man in front of her.

"Please continue to be my daughter's friend."

Haise was slightly taken aback at her request. Did she hear their earlier conversation ?

"Normally, this is ridiculous considering she just met you a couple of days ago. But I can see that my daughter is genuinely happy when she talked with you earlier. It's been a while since I saw her like that. I know that I'm really selfish when I stepped down and made her the new Queen when she's still that young. Not to mention that her dear prince is also in a dire position. I can't imagine just how much stress she has build up inside her mind."

Haise could only silently listen to her. Then he saw an unexpected sight.

"Therefore, I ask of you. Would you kindly stay by her side from now on ? Would you kindly give her the support she need to endure tough times ahead ? Not as her subordinate, but as her dear friend."

She bowed her head toward him, a stranger who happened to be a royal bodyguard in just a couple of days.

Haise, unsure what to do about it, could only let out a wry smile and stared at the ground beneath him.

"She's really a lucky woman, to be able to have a great mother such as you."

The former Queen looked at him again. She could sense his feeling of envy emanated from him. Apparentely the man in front was definitely more than what he had let out.

As for him, he wasn't sure if he would even stay in this world. But he also couldn't return to his own world. ' _What should I do ? Is it wise to make irresponsible promise ?'_

And now he could see an image of Henrietta in his mind. A young girl who bear some semblances to him, namely her reserved attitude toward everyone. Sure he enjoyed her company, but now that he think again, is it wise for her to be close with someone like him ? Someone who could do nothing but to incite tragedy and misfortune to himself and people around him ? The very thought of Henrietta suffering because of him squeezed his heart.

"If I may be honest with you, I can't guarantee that I could remain at her side for a long time. I can't guarantee that I would be able to ease her troubled heart all the time. But for now I'll try to stand with her and help her as much as I can. That's the best I can offer to you, your Majesty."

She could see that he was different from when she saw him for the first time, a man who put his mask toward everything around him. Right now, she could see a young man who's trying to be true to himself. Other men, whether they are nobles or commoners, would have definitely put thousands of flattery, empty promises and pretty words if it could allow them to be at the side of someone as beautiful as Henrietta. Interestingly enough, that's not the case for the black-clothed man in front of him.

"You have my eternal gratitude, sir Haise. Please take care of my daughter."

"Your Majesty, please don't make it sound like I've proposed to your daughter."

"Well, it's a good thing that she isn't here."

Both of them let out a light chuckle as they walked back inside the castle, leaving the garden in harmonious silence, and two empty cups.

* * *

In the next morning, Queen Henrietta had summoned the leader of Musketeer Knights, Agnes to the royal chamber.

"Agnes, as you can see, reports about a band of marauders have been attacking villages for the past few days are steadily increasing. Our scouts have reported that the band are heading toward a village named Tarbes. I order the Musketeer Knights to defend the village at all cost."

"Forgive my impudence, your Majesty. But with all respect, why send a group of knights without any mage ?"

"I understand, Agnes. But unfortunately, other knights have their hands full in strengthening our territories near the border to anticipate a potential threat from Albion."

It didn't matter to her. In truth, she felt satisfied with the Queen's reason. With this, she could elevate the name of Musketeer Knights even further and gained recognition amongst the royal nobles.

"But your worry is unwarranted. I'll assign someone that would substitute Musketeer Knights lack of mage support"

"?"

As the battle-hardened maiden named Agnes said that, the chamber's door was opened.

Behind the door, she could see the mysterious royal bodyguard that had been talked about for the past few days amongst the palace's residents and royal soldiers. The man wore a jet-black overcoat with shirts and trousers that match the overcoat's color. His raven hair matched the color of his eyes, and a pair of round glasses etched on his pale white face, bearing a stark contrast with the overall dark tone of his appearance.

He was Haise Sasaki, a stranger that miraculously secured a prestigious position in just a few days.

The man walked toward the Queen and stood beside Agnes, and proceeded to kneel beside her.

As if there's a silent que, the Queen stood up and looked on him.

"Mr. Haise, I summoned you today to carry out an urgent task. Assist the Musketeer Knights in a defense attempt for Tarbes village against a band of marauders. They had been terrorizing our kingdom's villages during the past few weeks."

"As your wish, your Majesty."

He then looked at her direction, seemingly trying to observe her. She could only let out a disapproving frown.

By now it's clear to say that she doesn't hold any sense of respect toward him.

* * *

"So you're the Queen's newest bodyguard. Makes me wondering if you have cheated your own way. Or…" She drew her sword from the sheath and point the tip toward Haise. "Are you perhaps an assassin sent by other country ?"

"In a way, yes I might have cheated my own way for this position. However, if I'm an assassin then I must be the worst one in history. No sane country would send such an incompetent assassin like me."

"…" ' _That… does make sense.'_

After the summoning, the duo headed toward the palace's gate. He could see a platoon of armed soldiers that seems different from the normal ones he saw on streets before.

The platoon lacked a male soldier. ' _A brigade of women soldiers huh… interesting.'_

Realized that he was eyeing her knights, she scowled on him.

"Don't look on my knights with such lecherous thought. You may be the Queen's bodyguard, but it doesn't excuse you to do anything as you please."

' _How in the hell this woman managed to arrive at that conclusion ? Is she part of any radical movements I don't know of ?'_

"I'm not, and I don't care if you don't trust me. However, since the upcoming task is going to require our cooperation, it is only right if we put aside our differences for now."

Haise didn't really want to start a petty conflict. It would be insulting to Henrietta afterall.

' _Reasonable argument, but it's still pisses me off with how high he think of himself. I'll show him that Musketeer Knights doesn't need his help.'_

* * *

Two days after Haise and the Musketeer Knights left the capital, they had arrived at the village of Tarbes. In their horror, they could see a couple of smoke trails from the village.

"Dammit, we're too late. Ready your weapons and steel your mind ! Send these criminals to their deaths !"

Agnes let out a war cry and march inside the village, along with Haise. There, they could see a bunch of marauders pillaging and scoured the houses. Angered, she let out another war cry and charged toward the nearest marauder, chopped off his head instantly.

"Damn it, it's the soldiers from capital. Men, kill them all !"

The leader, who had the appearance of a bland thug to Haise, ordered his men to focus on Musketeer Knights. He then smiled at the three man behind him, and stick out their wand.

' _They have three mages ?'_

Haise observed the battle between the lady knights and the marauders. As expected, they started gain the upper hand before a bolt of lightning launches toward them.

One of the knights got hit by the lightning, instantly killed her.

"Damn it ! I didn't expect them to have mages."

Agnes gritted her teeth in anger while she and her knights defend themselves from the swords and arrows of other marauders.

' _At this rate…"_

"Lady Agnes."

She heard Haise called her name. Never before she had been called like that by her peers on the palace, so she was a bit taken aback when she heard him.

"What ?"

"Leave the mages to me."

"Huh ?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, he dashed forward while holding his strange white blade. Two swordsman came to halt his advance, but he quickly slashed them in the throat with a single horizontal strike.

As he approached the mages, he could hear them chanted multiple incantations in synchronous tone. From their wand, Haise could see multiple fireballs and earth shards launched directly to his face.

And in less than a second, a pair of blood-red tentacles, concealed by his overcoat, took a shape of spring and launched him away from the projectile's path.

And it didn't stop there. The tentacles then launched him with a blaze toward the three mages. They didn't even have a time to re-cast their spells before the demon in front of them cleanly cut their stretched arms with another single strike.

* * *

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAARGGHHH !"

Three ominous wailing shooked the leader out of his frightened mind. Before him, the black, silent 'demon' stood wordlessly in front of him.

"H-hiiii ! P-please let me go ! I-i'll leave this village right now !"

The 'demon' looked around him. He could see the corpses of a few villagers. Old and young, adult and children, men and women. They lied down on the ground, lifelessly.

"Don't worry. I'll help you leave this place"

Then his blade mercilessly separated the head of the hopeless individual from his body.

* * *

After the rest of the marauders were eradicated, the knights tended the wounded villagers. Haise was walking together with Agnes around the village while searching for any marauder that might be hiding or any villager that need some help.

"Mr. Haise, what kind of swordmanship was that ? It's really such a strange style. Your movement is really swift, especially when you avoided the spells."

"I learned it from my… late teacher. He was the one who created the style."

"I see…"

Earlier, Agnes had been surprised by Haise's agility, to the point she thought it was nearly impossible for a human to move with such speed unless there's a magic at work. But the Queen and Haise himself had stated that he doesn't possess any magic ability.

Then there must be another secret technique that he hadn't revealed yet. Or at least, hadn't been revealed in front of her eyes.

"It looks like there's nothing more here. Shall we return to the village's gate ?

"I guess."

When Agnes started to move ahead of him, he could hear strange noises came from a particular house.

"Agnes, you can head back first. I'll… need to do something first."

"…sure."

' _Toilet, huh ? Well, whatever.'_

After making sure that she already far enough, he walked stealthily toward the house in question and focused his hearing sense.

" _A wise decision. You really valued your daughter's life huh, you disgusting old man ?"_

" _P-please spare my daughter. We don't have anything valuable here."_

" _Shut up !"_ A crude sound of blunt object impact reached his ear.

" _Noo ! P-please don't hit papa !"_

' _Apparentely they held the daughter's in hostage. I can't make any mistake here. Good thing I sent Agnes away or things could go awry quickly with her impulsive attitude.'_

He silently opened the door, shocked both the hostages and marauders. He could see three marauders, with one of them beating the old man, a little girl crying while holding his father's cloth and another one violently grabbed a young girl's hair.

"W-what ? Where the hell are you came from, you bastard ?"

"Can't you see properly, you pathetic trashes ? Or…" Haise unleashed his killing intent, instantly filled the room's occupants with a pure, unadulterated primal fear. "Should I implant a pair of brand new eyes for the three of you ?"

"D-d-don't come ! I-i'll kill the girl and the old man if you move an inch !"

As if it's a cue to a creeping invisible terror, three protruding blood-coloured stakes emerged from the floor and thrusted into the chest of the three unfortunate man simultaneously. The lifeless corpses hanging in the air, dripping fresh red liquid from their chests. It didn't last long before the stakes disappeared back into the ground and dropped the bodies.

Then the frightened father and teenage daughter directed their sight toward the intruder. Seeing how they were still frightened, Haise could only rolled his eyes around and looked back toward the house's residents.

"Is there any of them left here ?"

"N-no. There are only three of them here."

Before Haise could walk inside the house to inspect their injuries, the father screamed on him.

"N-no ! Stay away ! Please leave us !"

Just as he thought, his kagune proved to be way too much for the average people here. That's why he felt reluctant to show it openly.

He only shrugged and wordlessly headed back outside, but a tiny, soft tug on his coat stopped him.

"Onii-chan"

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the previously crying little girl had calmed herself and tugged his coat. Then he caught her stared on his eyes.

"Thank you for saving my papa and onee-chan."

After a while, she gently released her grip from his coat.

"...If any of you're injured, visit the knights at the village gate."

He left the house as soon as he finished talking. Leaving the family in confusion.

* * *

When he walked back toward the gate, he could feel patronizing stares from the villagers. Some of them whispered about how frightening his appearance. He ignored it and kept walking. As soon as he reached the gate, he was greeted by Agnes.

"What happened ?"

"I got some of them hiding inside someone's house. I suggest you to search inside the houses as well."

"Is that… so ? Marianne, Anna. Gather some people and check every single house in this village."

"Yes, madam !"

"And Haise, you can return to the capital first. And it would be a great help if you can put a request to send some adept healers here."

"I'll see what I can do." As he turned his back away, Agnes had called him again.

"Haise."

"Yes ?"

"…good work."

He stopped for a bit before he wordlessly walked toward his horse. He couldn't see it, but he could feel a warm feeling that came from her words.

* * *

Few weeks had passed after the peace talk between the palace and rebel nobles. Reports about the escalation of Albion's civil war had put the Queen's heart in eternal unrest. She feared what tragedy would befall her dear prince, Wales if the war keeps ravaging the flying continent. Not to mention, pressures from royal nobles for her to take a stand regarding the potential of war between Tristain and Albion made her mind barely contain all of her emotion from erupting.

On the other hand, Haise's recent deed at Tarbes had earned him an ominous title, "The Black Reaper". He frowned at the thought of it. To be branded with the same title twice, reality was sure stranger than a fiction for him _._ Queen Henrietta even made fun of him by teasingly called him 'The Gloomy Reaper' instead, much to his chagrin.

Lately, at the garden's palace. Two individuals had been spotted sipped their coffee together under the bright starry night sky. Queen Henrietta and her foreign bodyguard Haise, had been frequently chatting together at the garden, almost every single day. Maids on the palace had been gossiping for a while regarding Queen Henrietta and the Black Reaper's close relationship. They wondered if they will have a new king soon.

Henrietta had proved to be a troublesome girl afterall, often ranting about her responsibilities to him. Sometimes she also curious and asked tons of questions regarding his homeworld. Haise could only shrugged whenever she began her rant while trying to think up some solution for her (so that he can get rid of her pesky rants quickly). Despite all of it, something also made him felt satisfied with his decision. He wondered if he started to think Henrietta as his sister. Or perhaps he had been yearning for this kind of interaction since his transformation as a ghoul, where he had to constantly live under pressures, fear and anxiety. Since he was in a world devoid of ghouls, he can act like a normal person again.

For now.

"Did Founder Brimir hate me ? Seriously, I barely reached my boiling point from this endless troubles. This is too much for me, really. Hey Haise, want to switch places with me ?" Haise could only chuckled at his fuming Queen.

"I'm afraid I can't, Henrietta. I already have my hands full just by serving under you."

She still felt her heart tugged whenever he called her name. She didn't really mind with it, and actually she glad he called her with her name. It made him felt like a close person to her and proved that he really does see her as a person, not as a Queen.

"How rude ! Ah Mr. Gloomy Reaper, you came from another world, right ? Is there any way to create a copy of yourself ?"

"Once again I'm afraid my world is not that fantastic. And give me a break already, Henrietta."

" 'Sigh'I really wish those stupid warmongering advisors could give an actual advice for me, instead of incessant provocations."

"While I somewhat agree to that, don't you think it would be wise, to take a decisive stand and prepare for the worst ? Better with too much preparation than being attacked unprepared."

"But that could trigger a great turmoil on our people. We just managed to resolve a potential civil war of our own, and now we have to live under the fear of looming threat of Albion. I don't want to take a rash action. I know I'm being a pacifist…" She looked down on her coffee, wondering if the future will be just as dark as the color of her coffee.

On the other hand, the man in front of her found amusement on her troubled situation. It really accentuated her real personality, which he find it more interesting than her ruling queen facade. But he also tried to understand her situation, afterall he had promised her to be her company whenever she want to let herself out, out of the chains of formality and expectation.

"But…"

Something invisible tugged his heart when he saw a spilled tear from the corner of his Queen's eyes.

"…i'm… really worried about Prince Wales. I'm… really afraid that he won't make it if the war continues. I… know that as a Queen I have to be decisive and rational for Tristain's best interest, but… ah, forgive me." She realized that she just spilled a tears and quickly brushed her eyes. Haise silently handed her his handkerchief, slightly surprised her. She took it wordlessly.

So, it's her lover afterall. Haise couldn't help but to chuckle internally on how innocent her real concern is. Love, was something that felt more foreign than Halkeginia for him. He could never comprehend just how strong the feeling of love can be. Sure, he had witnessed how Hinami's mother sacrificed herself for Hinami. But he never directly received a genuine feeling of love during his entire life, even far before his fate took a dark turn.

He had to distort his own memory of his mother.

He had to forced himself to live a normal life.

Torture, losses of lives that dear to him, such tragedies continued to befall on him. At some point he even wondered if there was any point of his existence. Was he put by God as a prime example just how pathetic a human can be ? He smirked darkly toward the sea of stars, shimmering far above him.

' _What am I supposed to do now ?'_

* * *

Had calmed herself, Henrietta began to explain her entire situation with him.

"I think I understand the general situation, your Majesty."

Not too long ago, she had sent a love letter for Prince Wales. But unfortunately, it seems that fate had its ways to tell that she wasn't meant for him. Shortly after that, a meeting between her and royal council was held, and it was decided that she would marry someone from Germanian royal family in order to establish an alliance against the Reconquista of Albion.

"Political marriage, huh… never thought the day where I have to see it personally would come." He sipped his coffee while he saw Henrietta stretched her empty cup toward him. He shrugged and obediently put another fill to it.

"So, your world also has this custom as well ?"

"Only in the past, as far as I remember."

"Hmm…"

"So, by now I presume the letter is still at the messenger, right ?"

"…yes, although it's already too late to intercept him by now. Tomorrow, we will be heading toward Germania. Sending knights to retrieve it would only add nothing but troubles. Uuh I really hate this…"

"Then how about me ? I can do it for you."

"Eh ?"

To be honest, actually she was about to ask his help to retrieve the letter. But for some reason she felt a brief hesitation for it. Why ?

"Henrietta ?"

"A-ah ? Oh, you would ? Really ?"

"Isn't that already part of my job ? To fulfill every wish you have as best as I can."

"That's some flattery, Haise. But… I feel really grateful for it. Now I can rest assured."

Henrietta leaned herself on her bench and stared at the illuminating night sky.

"So when can I start ?"

"Well, you'll go with me first to Germania to attend the royal court there, then we will go to Tristain's Academy of Magic for the annual demonstration of their students. I've also planned to send my best friend for the retrieval mission. Besides, don't you remember the reason of why you become my temporary bodyguard ?"

Yes, it's to get a good look on the "otherwordly object" sealed in the academy and found whatever clue related to his arrival in this world. How could he forget such an important thing ?

"I see. But isn't it a bit too far to send your friend to a war-torn country ?"

"I know, Haise… but I have no choice. My friend… she has been enduring unfortunate events during her study because of her inability to cast any regular spell. Captain Wardes from Griffin Knights, who also happens to be her fiance said that he found something that could help my friend to improve her magic in Albion. I know it's risky, but I really want to help her, Haise."

He could see her downcast expression when she talked about her friend. ' _So she has a real friend afterall_ '

"I understand. Then I presume that I would go with your friend and Captain Wardes to Albion, correct ?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Wardes is a strong mage and you… I have a great faith in you. I believe in you, Haise." She put a radiant smile toward Haise. Recently, she often smiled and laughed cheerfully whenever she talked with him (Although half of it was her teasing him). She really looked like Hinami in every sense, minus the mischievous nature.

And it never failed to shroud his cold heart with a warm feeling. Even if he had yet to realize it himself.


End file.
